Vampire roadtrips
by roamingthestreetsoflondon
Summary: Really random DE story I thought up. I'm also horrible a summaries.


We were finally making our way to Georgia. I finally convinced Damon to get him to let the top of the convertible down. It took a good five minutes for him to get him to do it. He wouldn't stop fidgeting in his seat. Making sure every little inch of his car was spick and span and I hadn't put a smudge on it. I might "accidentally" spill my water later. I smiled a little out of amusement from my new idea.

"What's so funny?" Damon asked me. I stopped smiling. Ashamed that I had let my thoughts play out on my face, usually I was really good at hiding my brilliant plans. I really need to stop talking to myself. "Nothing" I said making eye contact and smiling. Damon grabbed my chin and turned my face back toward the road. "Eyes. On. Road."

I moved my chin out of his grip. Okay now I was really going to spill something in his car. "If you're going to freak out about me driving your car, then why did you even let me in the first place Damon?" I asked annoyed. "Because I had a change of my dead, cold heart, and you had that look that wouldn't of let me disagree otherwise." I took in a deep breath; I slowed down and pulled over on the side of the road.

"What are you doing Elena?" he asked

"You want to drive, go ahead, maybe you can polish it with your spit and put a little plastic tree air freshener in it as well." I unbuckled my seat belt, attempting to crawl over to the passenger seat. He grabbed my wrist. "Move, drive. Something so you can stop being so annoying!" I said slowly getting more frustrated. "No, please, keep driving. Its fun watching you get so annoyed, you could have your own show." he said smirking still with his hand locked on my wrist. "Damon let go of me." I said with as much stability in my voice. He looked down at my hand. I could feel my heart rate picking up. He turned my hand over looking at it rubbing my wrist. I couldn't look at him. "You know I don't mention it much but do you know how fast your heart beat picks up around me, even when you're mad?" I couldn't let him get to me. "Do you know how infuriating you make me when you're around? His eyes flashed pain for a split second. Then he had a smirk to cover everything up again. "That's funny how much you lie to yourself" Damon looked at me, his blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Move."

I glared at him. He let go of my wrist and put his feet on the dashboard and leaned his seat back a little and smirked at me. I glared at him and turned off the car. I threw the keys at him. I opened my door and started walking. Damon got out of the car. "Elena, what are you doing?" he asked. I could practically hear the laughter in his voice. " I'm going home!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh come on now Elena, don't be all dramatic. That's my job, remember? Besides I pull off the melodramatic acts way better." I heard him, he was only steps behind me. Darn him and his vampire speed. He grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Seriously get back in the car." Damon looked at me with so much intensity it felt like he could see inside my mind. "No." I looked straight at him. "Ohhh, you don't get to look at me like that, after all I've done for you. No, get in the car."

My mind kept reeling and I wanted to slap him. "Oh, so now you're playing the guilt card. You suck." I wanted to move away from him but his hand was still firmly locked on my arm. "If you want to play unfair, how about everything i've done for you. Huh? How do you think you'd be doing now? My guess is you would be dead. Now let go of my arm!" I yelled at him. We glared at each other, both us probably could win the award for the best look of hatred toward each other. Suddenly Damon pulled my arm toward him and grabbed my face toward his and kissed me. At first I didn't know what had happened. Then I realized. I pulled away. "Damon, no."

He tried to kiss me again, but I backed up out of his reach. When I looked up at him, there was a whole pool of emotions on his face. Hurt, sadness, anger, confusion, and last, love. "Damon, I'm-" but he cut me off. "Get, in the car, we still have a while till we get to Georgia."


End file.
